bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koichi Haimawari, Shota Aizawa, the Hotta Brothers
Koichi Haimawari, Shota Aizawa, the Hotta Brothers & Kirihito Kamachi vs. Octoid is a battle fought between the Vigilante The Crawler, the Pro Hero Eraser Head, the dealers Jiro and Ichiro Hotta and the former Next-Level Villain Kirihito Kamachi, against Octoid, a new Next-Level Villain released by the Villain Factory in the city. Prologue After discovering a new skill with his Quirk, Koichi goes out to patrol Naruhata's streets, as he usually does. On this occasion, Kazuho can not go with him because she is busy with school matters. Meanwhile, Aizawa investigates the traffic of Trigger, going to the store of the Hotta brothers to see if he can obtain information from the black market. Battle During his patrol, Koichi encounters Octoid, a Next-Level villain with a Cephalopod-like Quirk. At first, Koichi tries to stop him, but because he did not have any support and Octoid’s enormous strength, he decides to warn people to run away while he tries to distract him as he can, while waiting for the authorities to arrive. Koichi tries to stay at a safe distance from the Villain, but soon he is forced to escape when Octoid begins to throw rocks at him with enormous force. In his escape, he arrives near the Recycle Shop Hoppers, where Aizawa and the Hotta Brothers are. One of the stones thrown by Octoid breaks the glass of the storefront and causes damage inside the store, which puts the three on guard. When they get out, they find The Crawler who is warning everyone to take cover. Koichi comes face to face with Aizawa, and both recognize each other from the struggle that Aizawa had with Knuckleduster several months ago. Before Shota can ask him anything, they hear a scream. Octoid had decided to attack a couple of girls, but is stopped by Aizawa. The hero uses his Erasure Quirk on him but checks that it does not work, so he deduces that Octoid is another of the subjects modified by the Villain Factory. Aizawa uses his capturing weapon to hold him, and when he thinks that he has already subdued the villain, at that moment Octoid pulls two tentacles from his torso and attacks Aizawa with them, leaving him severely wounded. When the villain was about to finish him, Koichi stands between them and shoots Octoid a repulsion beam, hitting him in the face and saving Aizawa. Then, the Hotta brothers transform themselves by injecting a legal version of Trigger and decide to help Eraser Head. Aizawa, after putting his left arm in a sling using his bidding cloth, accept their assistance. Their attacks do not seem to have much effect on Octoid, so Aizawa asks Koichi to keep shooting him. Koichi says is to dangerous standing still and holding his ground against the villain, but Shota tells him that the idea is to draw his attention, he just has to keep the distance and pepper it with light shots. Then, he ask the brothers if they know an area where there are no civilians. One of Hotta Brother says he know a area, and everyone goes to the place while Koichi keeps shooting Octoid to make him chase them. Meanwhile, Kirihito is peaceful in the Hotta Brothers warehouse, enjoying a cup of tea and listening music. Jiro Hotta suddenly arrives and suggests him to leave, but Kirihito admonishes him for invading his privacy without being announced, and then the other three arrive to the warehouse. Kirihito thinks that what the four of them are doing doesn’t seem like his business, and he continues with his teatime, but suddenly Octoid arrives and causes great mess in the place. This makes Kirihito mad and attacks the villain. However, Octoid proves to be too strong even for the former Next-Level Villain, so the rest decide to intervene. Aizawa and the Hotta distract distract Octoid, while Koichi prepares to shoot him a more powerful version of his repulsion beam at point-blank range. Koichi shoots a Crawler's SGB to Octoid, that does nothing but piss off the villain even more, who sets out to chase Koichi through the warehouse. But while he is chasing Koichi, Aizawa uses his capturing weapon as a net and captures Octoid, hanging on one of the supports of the warehouse. The group tries to recover from the fight, and they ask Kirihito to call the police. He sets out to do it, but he gets too close to Octoid, who despite being entangled, attacks him, initiating a new fight between them. The confrontation makes the warehouse collapse, and Octoid, releasing by accident, decides to take advantage of the confusion to run away. The others go after him. Aftermath Koichi, Aizawa and the Hotta Brothers find Octoid lying on the floor of an alley, badly wounded after receiving a brutal beating, but do not know who was responsible, although Koichi sees someone, but the mysterious person quickly disappeared shortly after he arrived at the alley. Octoid is then locked up by the police. The next morning, Naomasa Tsukauchi interrogates Aizawa about the villain, while wondering who has been responsible for leaving Octoid in such bad shape. References Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Koichi Haimawari Battles Category:Battles Category:Vigilantes Battles Category:Villain Factory Battles